


Fire in Her Eyes

by alba17



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Peggy and Dottie's contentious relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment_fic on LJ: _the fire's found a home in me._

Dottie grabbed Peggy’s arm. “Don’t.”

Red lips in a firm line, Peggy stared at Dottie’s hand circling her bicep, fire in her eyes. Dottie could feel the hard bulge of muscle under her fingers.

“I didn’t mean it,” Dottie said. “You have to believe me.”

Peggy shucked off Dottie’s hand and stood there with feet planted on the floor, arms crossed. Watching her, Dottie couldn't help a small grin. Peggy definitely wasn't leaving now.

“I don’t have to do anything, Miss Underwood,” Peggy said in her crisp accent. “And it certainly would never occur to me to believe a word that came out of your mouth.” Her eyes darted down to Dottie’s mouth, then back up.

Dottie sidled closer, carefully, as if approaching a wild animal. She focused on Peggy’s vibrant lips, then let her gaze wander down Peggy’s lush form. “Thinking about my mouth, are you?”

Peggy’s eyes flicked away. “Nonsense. Only about the number of lies that come out of it.”

Dottie took a step closer, right into Peggy’s space, close enough to see the flecks of green in her eyes. She raised her hand, let it hover in the air near Peggy’s waist, then, eyes locked on Peggy's, bit her lip. Peggy's lips parted in response, her eyes once again darting to Dottie's mouth. There was a subtle shift in her stance, a softening.

That was all Dottie needed. Her hand finally took Peggy's waist in a firm grip and she surged forward and kissed her, her other hand coming up to Peggy's shoulder to hold her still, hold her close. She'd wanted to do this for a long time. Peggy made a small noise of surprise. She was stiff at first but she didn't push Dottie off. She easily could have. There was a moment of stillness when neither of them moved, like waiting for take off, waiting for a signal, then Peggy's mouth moved beneath Dottie's. Dottie adjusted her mouth to deepen the kiss and wrapped her arm around Peggy's shoulders, pulling her in closer. 

Moments went by when there was only the plushness of Peggy's lips and tongue, her body flush against Dottie's, their hips straining against each other. Dottie's hand was gradually taking hold of Peggy's ass when, in a sudden movement, Dottie's head hit the floor with a cracking sound.

She raised her head and rubbed the back of it, gaping at Peggy, who stood over her, wiping her hands together, not a hair out of place and lipstick impossibly immaculate. "That was certainly a first, Miss Underwood, and I have to say, you are a very good kisser. If you thought you'd distract me with such shenanigans, however, you were dead wrong. The vial is perfectly safe where you can't get your dirty hands on it."

"What vial?" Dottie smirked and started to get up. “I don’t know anything about a vial.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and backed up towards the door, watching Dottie carefully. Before she slipped out, she murmured, "Next time you might get farther if you let me make the first move."

Damn it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Fire in Her Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141154) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)




End file.
